


Isolation

by Solis200213



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solis200213/pseuds/Solis200213
Summary: What if in a turn of events Sasuke had killed Naruto in the valley of the end? How would he feel?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 12





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too bad! lease enjoy!  
> ___

Sasuke didn’t think he was going to be able to do it. He didn’t think he would be able to kill his best friend but he had. They fought, tired, and bloodied but in a moment of distraction Sasuke’s hand, encased in lightning, went through Naruto’s chest. Sasuke couldn’t believe it. He almost thought it was a dream or this was a genjutsu. 

The sound of Naruto’s body hitting the ground sounded in his ears but he couldn’t look. Sasuke couldn’t get himself to look up, to check on his friend. Naruto’s whimpers were quiet but Sasuke could hear it, he could hear each mutter and the sound of his blood suffocating him. His orange chakra bubbling up and retreating back into his dying form. 

_“Naruto,”_ He thought, his eyes welling with warm tears. _“Naruto, I’m sorry.”_

But Sasuke knew. He knew he couldn’t ask for forgiveness, he couldn’t confess his sins in front of his best friend’s dead body and lay down his arms and cry out for mercy. Yet he was, he couldn’t help but confess to his dead friend. Naruto was always there, he was always willing to listen but Sasuke...Sasuke was unable to. Unable to be his friend because love hurt, bonds hurt and he would have rather been alone than the hurt that was making his heartache. 

He was angry, so angry at everyone. 

He was in so much pain. Everything hurt. 

His tears fell down his cheek almost in sync with the feeling of the blood dripping down his hand. He knew he knew he would never forget this moment. He would always be plagued with the images of Naruto’s face and the feeling of his blood dripping down his hand. 

Sasuke’s hands shook as he grabbed onto his ripped robe. His breathing was speeding up and his heart was racing as he cried, the sobs ripping through his chest like an angry storm of wind. Every memory of naruto flashing into his mind. Oh how much he wanted to be naruto’s friend, to grab his hand an to look at his smiling face and realize he too wasn’t alone anymore. 

_Oh god, I’m going to be sick_

His body reacts before he can think and he throws up into the small stream of water, emptying his stomach contents. His red eyes, matching the color of naruto’s blood on his hands and he heaves, gagging as his body reacted to the trauma, to the fact his friend was dead. 

Sasuke wanted to look, he wanted to peak at Naruto hoping it was one of his stupid attention-seeking tricks. Hoping Naruto was going to let out his stupid laugh and push himself up and throw a punch that would shake Sasuke to the core but no matter how much time he waited naruto didn’t get up, he didn’t make a noise. He didn’t move or laugh or smile. He was dead. 

His emotions, his feelings, and senses were overwhelmed. The tears wouldn’t stop and the sound of the soft trickle of water wouldn’t stop sounding in his ears like a deafening drum. The silence was so loud and it was pushing him over the edge. 

_Naruto…_

His hand went to wipe his eyes, to wipe away the warm tears the continued to spill, which blurred his impeccable vision. He was met with only more liquid and he froze, it was his blood, Naruto’s blood. Sasuke’s eyes went wide and his heart stopped, Naruto’s blood smeared across his face leaving him in a state of fear and shock. Disgust. 

His cries started again as he tried to wipe the blood away only making it worse. His mind flashing to the last moments, the look on naruto’s face. He had a smile, Naruto was smiling before he died and that brought the memories of his brother. 

_“No matter what you do, from here on out, I will love you always.”_

Sasuke cried and he cried and he cried. No one was left. There was no one here to love him no matter what he did, he had killed them all. 

He got the courage to look at his dead friend, oh how he looked peaceful but Sasuke knew. He knew naruto was rolling in his grave. And Sasuke knew he was supposed to be dead here too, he was supposed to be next to him, bleeding out with his best friend. He wished it was true, he wished he could go back and change it. He just wanted to lay there and die next to naruto, he couldn’t get himself to leave. 

He had burned his bridges, the evidence in front of him dripping down his hand and smeared across his face. 

_I’m alone again._

Sasuke had never felt so alone. 

It was true, he had been alone for as long as he could remember. The feeling always pledging his heart with hatred. But this feeling was worse. It was isolations, knowing there was no one waiting for him. Oh how he wished to be in Naruto’s presence again, how he wished he had grabbed his hand and not broken their bond. He felt like he did as a child when his entire clan was killed. 

Because even when he was alone he had Naruto holding his hand out in front of him with that large smile on his face waiting for Sasuke to grab it.


End file.
